


A lifetime with you

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary-kinda, Engagement, M/M, Taking Chances AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A year ago, in the early morning after Allura and Shiro said their 'I do's', Keith and Lance make their own promise. Now, Lance wants to make it official.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumeriafairy14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/gifts).



> So Taking Chances ended today, which makes me sad. plumeriafairy14 did such an amazing job at this story and I can’t wait to see what she comes up with next. I wanted to write a klance fic for today and I guess I realized, while there were many romantic moments between our favourite boys, we didn’t have their first valentines. So I’m going to do my very best to write something for them. I’m going by the seat of my pants here and from what she told me about their college life. I assumed they got engaged I guess, in February/March, maybe February 14, for the sake of being sentimental. I’m writing this on Valentine’s Day itself, hours after the last chapters went up, so we’ll see how this goes. Enjoy.

Lance closed the door to his apartment and noticed that there were no boots by the door. He sighed, good Keith wasn’t back yet. While they did attend the same college, Lance was majoring in education while Keith was taking to courses needed to help him become a pilot, so their schedules didn’t always match up. Lance couldn’t say he was surprised when Keith said he wanted to be a pilot. Keith loved going places and he enjoyed adventure. Lance just couldn’t wait to see him in a uniform.

Lance pulled off his shoes and ran to drop his things in the bedroom. The couple’s apartment they got in the campus village was pretty amazing. It reminded him of a hotel room a bit. When walking in, you were in the living room with the attached kitchen. Through another set of doors was the bedroom and bathroom. The laundry room was in the basement of the building. Thankfully, they only lived on the second floor and the elevator never broke down. Never doubt the complaining powers of a college student. They get shit done when they really want.

Pushing his glasses back up on his face, Lance opened the fridge and pulled out a plastic bag hiding in the back on the last shelf. He opened it, mentally checking off his checklist of the things he needed before slowly pouring the constance of the bag on the counter. He pulled bowls and utensils out and pulled out his phone. The limited edition Blue Paladin phone Shiro and Allura had gotten him for his birthday was still in very good condition, mostly because of the clear case he had on it to take the damage whenever he dropped it. Keith had let his surprise be known that the screen had yet to break. He pulled up Hunk’s number and hit the speaker button as he got things ready.

“Hey Lance. Is Keith there?”

“No and thank god. That boy can be so nosy. Thankfully he didn’t touch any of the things I made for this. You sent the recipe right?”

“Lance, you asked me this thousand times. The recipe is sitting in your email, like you checked. Unless you deleted it in two days.”

Lance scrambled for his phone, his heart pounding with fear at the thought. But there it was, sitting in his email, a starred and labelled email from Hunk with the subject line “Keith’s V-day present. DO NOT DELETE!” He let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, it’s there.”

“Lance, calm down. You’ll be fine. You said Keith might be working tonight right? So you have time.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…Hunk, you know what I’m going to give him tonight. What if it goes wrong?”

“Lance,” Hunk said slowly, trying to calm the brown haired boy down, “last year, you asked Keith something and did it go wrong?”

“No.”

“Has your feeling for him changed in anyway?”

“If I can’t fall in love even more than I already am, then, no.”

“Has he changed?”

“No.” Lance could tell that Hunk’s technique was working. All he could think about was how utterly in love he was with Keith. He never thought he’d be here 3 years ago, yet, here he was.

“There you go. You love Keith and Keith loves you. Take a deep breath, you can do this. You’ve been planning this almost as long as you planned to tell him you loved him back when we were in high school.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile like a flustered school girl as he remembered that moment. When he ordered the mug, when he made the specialty drink, when the picture with those words appeared and how Keith jumped him after they settled into his head. He could never forget that moment.

Lance took a deep breath, feeling calmer now. He could do this. He was on a time crunch yes, but Lance worked pretty well under pressure. He was going to do this. “I can do this.”

“Yes you can. I demand pictures when you’re done. I wanna show Shay how much you improved with my teachings.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad. I can bake you know.”

“Yes, but thanks to my teachings, you can bake better. Seriously though, I wanna know how things turn out. Pidge will kill you if you don’t tell us anything.”

“Yeah, I know. Alright, I’m gonna get started.”

“Do you need me to stay on the phone?”

Lance shook his head, even though Hunk couldn’t see him. “I got this. I will call if I need help. Hunk, thanks, really.”

“Just send me pictures, and we’re golden. Good luck.” With that Hunk hung up, leaving his email left up on the screen. Lance pulled up the email and looked over the recipe for red velvet cake, Keith’s favourite. It seemed like so long ago that Keith came to the Coffee Nook, wet from the rain, still placing himself with the wrong person and ordered an iced macchiato and a red velvet cake. After that, he kept crashing more and more into Lance’s life and he wouldn’t have it any other way. But it wasn’t the baking Lance was nervous about. He could bake just fine, it was he was giving with it as a present that had him a bit nervous, but like he told Hunk, he could do it.

He also planned on making what was his Coffee Nook speciality drink for Keith, and set aside those ingredients, focusing on the ones he needed to make the cake. He pulled up his Spotify to play music in the background as he worked. It took longer to make the whole thing from scratch, but he did it. Cracking eggs, pouring flour, adding oil, mixing, he did it all focused, wanting everything to be perfect. He poured the red batter into the round cake pan, getting everything in before making sure everything was even. Once he was satisfied, he popped the cake in the oven and set the timer. Just then, his music was interrupted as a text came through.

_Hey, almost done with work, I’ll be home soon. My boss’s wife made a whole spread as a gift so I have leftovers for us._

**_Yum, no cooking. I did check and the Lion won’t be crowded since people are going off campus if you wanted to eat there._ **

_I just want to snuggle and watch Space Rangers with you. We need to rewatch season 2, cause season 3 is taking forever._

**_Aww, aren’t you romantic? Aren’t you just going to yell at the Black Paladin again?_ **

_You want to yell at him too._

_Though, I am sorry we can’t do much today. Not the best Valentine, I’m sure_

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. Oh, if Keith only knew. Besides, just spending it with him was more than enough.

**_I’m with you, so I don’t care. Come back soon, I miss you._ **

_I’ll be back in an hour. Love you._

**_Love you more! xox_ **

Lance sighed. An hour. The cake wouldn’t take long and he did need to wait for it to cool to add the icing. He could do this. Lance cleaned the things he used to make the cake, towel drying the bowl and whisk for making the icing. He decided to wait until after the cake was done to make the icing and went back to his room. He went over to his side of the bed and opened the small bedside drawer inside was a red lion’s head, a Space Explorers lion to be exact. It was a small safety box and Lance twisted one of the ears to unlock it. He tilted it over and a small velvet box fell onto the bed. He started to feel nervous all over again as he opened it. Inside were two matching silver rings.

Lance had been working his butt off to get the money and had to do so much so Keith wouldn’t find out. It was mostly thanks to Shiro keeping Keith busy during one his parents’ visits, while he went with Allura to go pick them out. He was happy with what he picked and hoped Keith was as well. A year ago, pretty much in the early morning after Shiro and Allura said their ‘I do’s’, he and Keith went to their place at the beach and Lance asked Keith if he’d marry him. He didn’t have a ring then but his mom wasn’t proposed to with a ring, so he didn’t see the problem and neither did Keith. They did decide to wait until after they graduated to set the date and everything, but Lance wanted people to know. People knew that Allura’s necklace was her ring of getting engaged and Lanced wanted Keith to show something off. They weren’t flashy, which was fine, cause they never needed that. They were engraved on the inside. They said ‘taking chances’ because Lance took a chance on being nicer to Keith and helping him and Keith took a chance on changing and doing things he felt were right. Now Lance was taking a chance and hoping Keith still wanted to marry him. He closed the box and set it on the table, not wanting to take the chance of losing it in the apartment in the next few minutes.

He took a shower, getting off the stress from the day and any ingredients that stuck on from cooking. He got dressed in a pair of Keith’s black sweatpants and his own large cream sweater. The same one from that one night, Lance was hoping to get a good reaction. He cleaned up a bit and played around on his phone, his parents texting him asking if anything happened yet. Soon the cake was done and a clean knife confirmed everything. He let it sit and cool, while he made the icing. It took everything not to eat half of it while he waited. Minutes before Keith was due back, the cake was iced and sitting on a plate, the things for his drink waiting as well. Lance was back in their room on the bed, plugging his phone in when the door opened.

“Lance?”

“I’m in here.” Lance hid the box behind the lamp. He wanted to wait just a bit more. Lance turned on his back and watched Keith come in, pulling his jacket off. He fell into Lance’s open arms, snuggling close and hiding his face in Lance’s neck. Lance had to pull his glasses off so Keith didn’t knock them off his face. “Tired?”

Keith hummed, not moving much except maybe pull himself closer to Lance. “How was class?”

“Fine. I got an A on my quiz from that class, the one you helped me study for?”

Lance could feel the smile against his neck. “Nice to know I’m still a good study partner.”

“I should hope so. I couldn’t tell you this morning cause you left early, but happy valentine’s day.”

Keith finally moved to pull away and kissed Lance. “happy valentine’s day.” He rested his forehead against Lance’s, enjoying the calm after a hectic day. “So, was that red velvet cake I spotted on the coffee table?”

Lance laughed. “Yes, it’s for you and you get a special drink as well.”

“Really?” Keith pushed himself up, essentially straddling Lance. He picked at the sweater, “does a particular outfit go with it as well?”

“Let’s see where the night takes us. Come on, go sit on the couch. I need to get your gift.”

Kissing Lance one more time, Keith climbed off and went into the living room. Lance watched him go, putting his glasses back on and grabbing the box. He could do this.

With the box safely in his pocket, Lance laid out the drink pieces in front of Keith. The violet eyed boy watched the familiar scene as Lance put the drink together, pushing it towards him when he was done. “Here you go, one Sweet Confession.” Keith smiled at the name as he watched the cup turn white with those four words, ‘I love you Keith.’

“Looks amazing as always.” Keith took a bit out of the wafer, while Lance cut him a slice of cake. “Now to see if the cake stands up.”

Lance plopped himself next to Keith and watched as he cut a bit and ate it. He knew he did well when Keith closed his eyes and let out a moan. “So it’s good?”

“Give my compliments to Hunk, but yes, you did good nerd.”

Lance couldn’t help the big smile on his face as Keith ate the rest of his slice, allowing him to feed him a piece before Keith finished it. When he was done, the nerves came up again. He put his hand in his pocket when Keith pulled something up on his phone and showed it to Lance. It was a picture of a small Blue Russian kitten sitting on a blanket.

“Aww, so cute!”

“She’s ours.”

That stopped Lance. “What?”

“Our building allows pets and I know how much you like cats. I don’t mind them but you melt at the sight of them. My boss’s cat had kittens, so I get the chance to go after work to go see them. I really think you’ll like her. I couldn’t bring her back because she’s not ready to leave her mom yet but she’ll be soon.”

Letting out a squeal, Lance launched himself at Keith, almost knocking them over. “Thank you! Wait; will be able to actually take care of her? We have classes.”

“And break in two weeks. We’ll be fine.”

“Of course we will. Oh thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So, you have a gift for me?”

Lance sat up, letting Keith follow. He took another deep breath, putting his hand back in his pocket. “So you know how yesterday was mom and dad’s anniversary right? Do you remember what we did after the wedding?”

Keith got a very soft look on his face. “You caught the bouquet and we drove down to the beach and thought about the future.”

“Do you remember what we decided?”

“Together for a lifetime?”

Suddenly not feeling nervous anymore, Lance pulled out the box, opening it to Keith. “Together for a life time. I know we probably didn’t need it, but I wanna see you show off that you get to get married to me after.”

A gentle but large smile came to Keith’s face. “I would want nothing more.”

A similar smile on his face, Lance took Keith’s ring out and put it on the correct finger. “Does it fit ok?”

Keith nodded, “it’s a perfect fit. Here.” Keith took the other ring and put on Lance’s. He rubbed the fingers in his hand. Lance noticed Keith’s eyes filling with tears. Keith started to rub them away. “I don’t know why I’m crying. All it’s doing is making it official.”

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, I thought for a while that you wouldn’t want to marry me.”

“Lance.” Keith looked surprised before taking Lance’s face into his hands. “Trust me. There’s no one else I’d rather spend a lifetime with.” He pulled Lance into a kiss, this one last long and sweet. They pulled away enough for Keith to say, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lance replied before kissing his fiancée again. The kiss was about to before more when Lance pulled away. “So, you said something about my sweater, something about wearing it while doing something? What were you saying?”

With a smirk, Keith took Lance’s hand and pulled him from the couch. “How about I show you?”

As they disappeared into the bedroom for who knows how long, the mug started turning back to its usual black, hiding the words once again. But they didn’t need to see the mug just to know how much the loved each other. They knew and they’d know for a lifetime.


End file.
